Ah Come On Eileen!
by Garbozzington
Summary: Eileen Carey has landed herself with and ASBO and is now stuck doing community service with some very odd people, different then the rest of them in a big way, Eileen tries to hide where she comes from. Rated T for coarse language, Nathan/OC. CHP 6 UP
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Misfits fanfic, and I'm starting from the beginning of series one, I do not own any of the Misfits character or the song Come On Eileen by Dexy's Midnight Runner's, I only own Eileen the character. I've tried to stay as true to the show as possible but sometimes I will change, add or get rid of lines to accommodate my character. Hope you like it! **

* * *

I cannot believe I'm here, I have far better things to do than pick-up litter and "help" the community. I looked around at my fellow young offenders, to my left there was a tall sporty looking black boy with a fantastic tribal tattoo on his shoulder. Next to him was a scrawny boys wearing a large ugly hat, it was hard to tell if he was really tough or just really good at _acting _tough. On his left was a tall boy with brown curly hair, there wasn't anything very special about him, other than the fact that he was the only one who bored, as though he had somewhere more important to be. Then there was the chav, she looked angry and the fact that her hair was scraped into just about the tightest ponytail I've ever seen, I couldn't help but wondering if she was one of those freaks who like ain and she wore her hair like that specifically for that reason. Beside the raccoon-eyed chav was a regular old club girl, she was very pretty but just by looking at her I could tell she was shallow. Finally on the opposite end of line-up was a dark-haired boy, he was very pale and looked very uncomfortable, out of all of us he managed to look like the most innocent but at the same time most guilty. Our probation officer was a black man with a thick cube-shaped head, he looked more like a drill sergeant than an ASBO babysitter.

"This is your chance to do something positive," he started, to be honest I stopped listening as soon as he said positive. I was diligently picking the acrylic paint out from under my nails when the lanky, curly-haired boy spoke up, I didn't quite catch what he said but it pissed off the wormy, little thug boy next to him which was pretty funny.

I leaned forward and surveyed our orange jumpsuit line-up and the party girl with the frizzy hair was gabbing away on her mobile, the drill sergeant then nagged her until she finally slapped her phone shut.

The curly-haired boy, who it now seemed was quite the smart arse, starting provoking the greasy thug and they started bickering. I looked over at the black boy next to me, "Shouldn't be here man," he complained.

"Join the club," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Can I move to a different group, this isn't gunna work for me," he said, more to the probation worker than to anyone else.

The chav down near the party girl piped up, "What makes you think you're better than us," she asked threateningly, well it would have been threatening if it weren't for her _ridiculous_ accent.

We all stared at her and I tried desperately to hold back my laughter, the curly-haired boy said, "That's just a noise, are we supposed to be able to understand her?" This made me burst out laughing, the chav heard me and flipped me off and said, "Fuck off you stupid bitch."

I ignored the insult and tried to stop laughing, the instigating curly-haired boy looked over at me and winked, before continuing to irritate the scrawny kid beside him. Their little spat got to the point where the probation worker had to step in and break it up, by this time everyone was laughing at them, except of course our drill sergeant of a supervisor, and the quiet boy down the end.

After everyone had settled down, the probation officer, whose name we sound found out was Tony, gave us our first task. Painting some grubby old benches white, this seemed like a crap chore to everyone else but I couldn't have been happier. It may not be my own expensive paints and brushes, or the slightest bit creative but it was better than picking up litter. There were three benches, the party girl and snotty black boy tok the first, followed by the chav and curly-haired instigator. Then it was me, the thug and the quiet guy on the last one, I hurriedly dipped my paint brush in the can and let the excess drip off, I loved the smell of paint fumes in the morning.

We hadn't been painting very long before the thug stod up abruptly and shouted, "Ah man there's paint on my cap! This is bullshit!" he said as he stormed off, kicking a paint can and man-handling a shopping cart along the way.

After the thug left, the others started to chat, and since I got stuck with the silent kid, I eavesdropped out of boredom.

"I know you, you're that runner guy, you screwed up big time," I heard the party girl say to the snobby guy at the end bench.

"So I'm guessing shoplifting? No?" the curly-haired boy asked the chav, who was offended and acted like she was much more than the stereotypical chav slag. Finally she admitted that her crime was fighting in public because some girl called her a slag, wow, didn't see that one coming.

"What about you weird kid?" the curly-haired boy called over to my silent painting partner, "Don't take this the wrong way or anything but you look like a panty sniffer."

Poor quiet kid, "I'm not a panty sniffer," he said defensively, "I'm not a pervert."

The lanky boy then proceeded to masturbate with his paint brush while grunting, "Leave him alone, you're the one who sounds like a perverted panty sniffer" I said, fed up with his openly dickheaded attitude.

"You're just jealous because I haven't sniffed _your_ panties, _yet_," He grunted and pelvic thrusted in my direction.

"You're grotesque," I replied, turning back to my painting.

"You love it," he said cockily, "Anyways what's they get you for weird kid, hanging around girl's locker rooms?" he continued pretending to masturbate.

"I tried to burn someone's house down," weird kid said in frustration.

Taken aback by this and slightly disturbed, I stood up from my spot on the steps next to him and walked around the other side of the bench and stretched out my arms and legs. Th chave then asked the smart alec what he had done, "I got done for uh, eating some Pick 'n' Mix."

"That's bullocks," the aggressive chav replied.

I turned out towards the river after hearing some growling thunder and saw a massive pulsing storm cloud; just then, Tony came out to check on us.

"How'd that happen?" he walked closer, "You been here five minutes, it's painting benches, how'd you screw that up?" he shrugged in exasperation, "You tell me because I've got no idea."

Before the curly-haired boy could spew another smart-ass comeback, a massive white boulder slammed into the car on the road behind the probation officer. Everyone stood staring in shock at the car, weird kid had tripped and fallen on the ground and I was hiding behind the bench.

Weird kid jumped behind the bench next to me and started filming everyone with his phone, once again creeped out by him, I moved away from the bench to stand near the chav and smart-ass.

"That's my car," the probation officer said in shock.

"Classic," aughed the smart-ass before another massive boulder of what looked like hail, slammed into the water behind us, I shrieked and bumped into the chav who shot me a dirty look and I shrugged.

"What is _that_?" the party girl asked looking up at the humungous black storm cloud that was quickly moving in our direction. Just then, another massive piece of hail fell into a dumpster and weird kid sprinted from it in terror. The probation officer, told us all to move quickly so we could take shelter in the community centre. We all ran as fast as we could, screaming and shielding our heads, being sprayed by slush as we went and trying to dodge the worst of the ice.

We finally got the community centre doors and they were locked; the worker fumbled with his keys, all of us shouting obscenities at him. He shouted at party girl for cursing and before he had a chance to turn around, the six of us were lifted off the ground. Everything went black I could feel my body getting hot, then everything turned a startling white. I could feel my limbs pulsing and twitching and my head hurt horribly. My ears started ringing and my body was moving but I couldn't move it and then I abruptly fell to the ground with a grunt.

I looked around and everyone looked as confused and shocked as I felt, the chav sat up and said, "Ugh I feel really weird."

"Was that lightning?" I asked in disbelief.

"We should be dead," weird kid said matter-of-factly.

"A little reassurance might be nice, you know, 'You're fine, lookin' good'" the smart-ass said, I sat up and locked my arms behind me so that I could see Tony, he was lying on the ground in front of the still locked doors to the community centre.

Tony twitched his head and said in a tired voice, "Wanker!"

We all looked at each other in disbelief, "Did he just call me a wanker?" smart-ass asked, confused.

"Are you okay? I mean he _is_ a wanker but it hardly takes a near death experience to realize that," I said, causing the smart-ass to smack my locked elbow causing the right side of my body to flop back to the pavement, "Dickhead," I muttered.

"Is everyone alright?" Tony asked, in his normal voice.

"We could have died you dick," replied the party-girl with attitude.

"Maybe we should call it a day," said the worker as he struggled to sit up more.

* * *

Back in the changing room I pulled off my jumpsuit and put on my pain-stained jeans and plain t-shirt. I required so little getting dressed that I pretended to be looking in my bag for something while the other girls got dressed. The chav pulled her hair into such a tight pony-tail it looked like she might explode, "I hope she knows she'll go bald, stretching her hair back like that," I thought to myself.

"What was that?" the chav asked curiously.

"What?"

"What'd you just say to me bitch? Do you want me to kick your ass"

"What the hell is your problem? I didn't say anything," I replied before leaving, disgusted by the weirdly violent girl.

I walked into the hall to find the smart-ass, weird kid and the snobby athlete discussing the probation worker, "I think there's something wrong with him, it's like he was having a spasm," weird kid said while he fiddled with his phone.

"He was probably just faking it, trying to get some compensation, cheap bastard," smart-ass said as he hit the pop machine.

"I don't think he was faking it," weird kid replied.

"You'd know all about being, mental," smart-ass towered over weird kid, and twitched his head, "Wanker!" he shouted like he had Turret's.

"You're an idiot," I said to smart-ass, "He probably just doesn't want to deal with you anymore, _wanker_."

"Oh, please, hun'; wanker was my father, you can call me Nathan," he winked at me before giggling.

"We waiting for something?" asked party girl as she approached.

"The probation worker," snob athlete answered.

"I'm not hanging around for that dickhead," she said before walking away.

"Yeah, me neither," I said before walking after party girl towards the door.

As I walked away I felt an arm land on my shoulders, "So what did you says your name was?" Nathan asked slyly.

"I didn't, but nice try," I replied with a laugh, sliding out from under his arm.

"Oh come on –"

I cut him off, "Eileen."

"Hey like the song!" he smiled and started to sing it while doing a little jig like the one from the music video, "Come on Eileen, I swear what I mean, at this moment, you mean everything. With you in that dress, Oh my thoughts I confess verge on dirty," he pelvic thrusted in my direction, "ah come on –"

I cut him off once, more, "Okay okay, trust me I know the song,"

He smiled and said, "So, you fancy a drink, Eileen?"

"No thank you," I panicked, "I've got a boyfriend," I lied.

"No you don't!" he shouted awkwardly; almost like word vomit, or verbal diarrhea or whatever it is.

I smirked, "What makes you say that?"

"Wishful thinking," he grinned hopefully.

"Good answer but no, I'm tired, I don't feel like it, maybe some other time," I lied once more.

"Alright fine," he shrugged defeated, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Unfortunately," I replied as he turned down a nearby street and almost got hit by a car crossing the road, he turned back and gave thumbs up, I smiled before resuming my walk home.

I had soon walked far enough from the centre that I could call for a ride, I didn't want the others to know my family was rich. I'm wasn't ashamed, I just think they would treat me different, they would probably assume I'm a snob or that I did something horrible and my parents gave out bribes so that I only had community service. What would they think if they saw me get a ride home in a limousine, I would walk home but we live on the other side of town. I dialed my personal driver – yeah we're _that_ rich – he answered right away and picked me up just as fast.

Once home I checked to see if my parents were there, big shock they were both out, so I went up to my studio. I slowly opened the door and inhaled the toxic smell of the paint, similar to what we used today but much better. I moved across the room, touching the rough canvas and smooth paint as I went.

I sat down at my drawing desk and grabbed my sketchbook from my bag, I opened it up and decided I would draw a flower. I needed something happy and normal to draw after all of today's weirdness. I finished the flower in half an hour, coloured and everything, I shut my sketchbook and no sooner had I closed it then I noticed a flower identical to my drawing in the coffee mug holding my pencils. I picked it up and touched it, it felt real, "Maybe I subconsciously noticed it and drew it, and then only now I _really_ noticed it," I thought to calm myself.

I left the room and walked down the main staircase into the kitchen where the cook, an, old, skinny, tall, Italian man, named Joe was preparing dinner.

"Are my parents even going to be home for dinner?" I asked skeptically.

"Your mom is working late and I'm expecting the call to say your dad will be too, any minute now," he said casually.

"There's a shocker, the Carey's eating a meal without their daughter, whatever will they do without their precious Eileen?" I said in mock panic.

Joe laughed and handed me a carrot, "Now go away I am making you a surprise dessert," he smiled as he pushed me out the door.

After a delicious roast chicken dinner and homemade éclairs for dessert I walked up two flights of stairs to my room and settled in to bed before I fell asleep watching TV.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I showered quickly and got dressed, I went down to the kitchen, Joe gave me a blueberry muffin, and a coffee and I left without ever seeing either parent.

"You want me to drop you off where I picked you up yesterday?" asked the driver Mike, a fat man with a patchy beard.

"Uhm, yes please," I said as he pulled up to the curb, "I'll call you when I need a ride," I said before climbing out of the backseat.

I speed-walked away from the limo and before no time I was at the community centre, as I got closer, I noticed that someone had tagged the front of the building. It said "IM GOING TO KILL YOU," in bright orange sloppy block letters. I could not help but think about how much cooler I could have made it look.

"Don't look at me 'cause I didn't do it," the chav said to the snobby athlete as I approached.

"Maybe someone wants to kill us," said weird kid quietly.

"I think there's a hidden meaning," said Nathan.

"I doubt anyone would want to kill us," I replied logically just as Tony the probation worker approached us.

"Come on you lot, let's get changed," he said as he came to stand next to us.

"Have you seen this? Someone's takin' the piss," said the snobby black boy.

"Yeah, it's terrible isn't it? All this anti-social behaviour," Tony said, referring to our ASBOs.

"Oh, is he having a dig at us?" Nathan said in mock innocence.

The party girl phone rang, and Tony snapped, "Right that's it all of you, just give me your phones, no one's making anymore calls today," he held out his hand, "Now!"

"Are you allowed to take our phones," party girl giggled as she took a picture of Tony before he snatched her phone from her hands.

He went through taking all of our phones then just before me, he asked for Nathan's phone, "I'm expecting a call from my mum," Tony grabbed his phone, "alright take a message."

I hesitated when Tony held out his hand to take my phone, "Come on Eileen," Nathan said in a singsong voice before I handed over my phone.

"You're not funny you know," I said as I walked to the entrance so I could change, the rest had already started walking that way.

"I saw a limo when my dad drove me here this morning," the party girl, whose name I found out was Alisha, said as we all grabbed our buckets on the way out of the locker room.

"Yeah, maybe there's a wedding or something," I said, trying to sound casual.

"Very doubtful, I bet it's a celebrity, maybe a porn star," Nathan said nudging the snobby guy's arm; I also found out the snobby guy's name was Curtis, the chav was named Kelly and weird kid was Simon.

"You're nasty don't touch me," Curtis said before walking away quickly and standing before a section of the graffiti.

We all followed his lead and took places on the wall, after a while in silence, Nathan piped up, "So Eileen, what'd you do to land yourself here?"

"Let's just say the stuff I did will make our work much worse than it could be," I replied sheepishly.

"What the hell did you do?" he asked, even more curious now.

"I just did some tagging was all," I said causing everyone to look at me, "I didn't do this though, now way, I would've done a way better job."

"You got and ASBO for a bit pf paint on the side of a building?" Kelly asked.

"No, I got community service because I got caught painting that really big insulting caricature of the royal family on the side of that stupid museum downtown," I paused. "That and I tagged every other building on that street with a different curse word," with every pause they looked more surprised, "I've also been working on that wall down behind the community centre for a few months."

"Jesus Christ," said Curtis, "How did they know you did all that?"

"I work my initials into every piece I do and they caught me doing the royal family one and connected the dots," I shrugged.

"Well since you do graffiti, do you know who did this?" Alisha asked from where she sat tanning on a picnic table.

"Nope, I definitely do _not_ recognize this style, it doesn't even look like real graffiti, probably wasn't," I answered.

"What do you care? You're just relaxing anyways," said Curtis.

"Someone's probably just going to write something else on there tonight; they make us do these bullshit little jobs wearing these bullshit orange jumpsuits, they can suck my dick."

I tuned them out after that, and focused on scrubbing off the amateur street art, if you could even call it art.

"Did any of you feel weird after that storm?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, I've had this strange tingling sensation in my anus ever since," Nathan joked, Kelly ignored him and went back to scrubbing.

I thought about the flower and that it was the only weird thing that had happened to me; I thought better of mentioning it, they would just think I'm retarded

Kelly stopped mid scrub and asked Simon if he felt weird, "You don't want to hear about my anus?" Nathan asked clutching the seat of his pants.

"Believe it or not, _no one_ wants to hear about your anus, _ever_," I said forcefully.

"Something happened," Simone paused, "Something happened to me."

"Are you a virgin?" Nathan said.

"Shut up! Why are you such a tosser? Leave him alone," I said annoyed by his constant blabbering.

"Yeah seriously shut up," Kelly backed me up.

Nathan faked a look of hurt and turned back to scrubbing, Kelly pushed Nathan who tripped on his bucket, and then she stormed off around the side of the building.

"Jesus, she's a piece of work," Nathan said as he got his balance back.

After we had finished scrubbing the walls, we all went into the community centre for a break. I walked up the drink machine and got out a dollar, before I could put it in; Nathan slid up next to me and said, "Let me get that for you, love."

He proceeded to bang on the machine and shake it as hard as he could, his face went red and it looked like he was going to tip it over. Then just as he was stopping, he smacked it once more and a can of pop came out, he gave it another little jiggle and out came another.

He handed one over to me, "Here you are," I smiled, and thanked him and then we went over to the foosball table. He walked on ahead of me and started to play foosball with Curtis; I slumped into a nearby chair and opened my pop before taking a big gulp.

"So which one do you want?" Nathan asked Curtis.

"What are you on about now?" Curtis replied rolling his eyes.

"The girls of course," Nathan said, "There are three girls and three guys, so we each get one."

"There were four guys," Simon said.

"I'm talking about getting laid!" Nathan said although, Simon had a good point, I had forgotten about the slimy guy with the ugly hat from yesterday.

"So how're we guns do this man? 'cause I gotta tell yah, the one with all the frizzy hair, I don't see me and her getting' it on."

Curtis laughed, "Because she's beautiful?"

"No, because she looks like she'd be super high maintenance, you'd have to treat her really well," Nathan said in disgust.

"You should treat everyone well, not just girls you want to shag," I said.

"Be quiet sweetie, the men are talking," Nathan said giving me the hand.

"You're right pig, you know that right," I said, irritated by his sexist comment.

"As for that one," Nathan jerked his thumb in my direction, "She's hot but she's got a mouth on her, now I don't normally take the mouthy ones but seeing as our friend here is so bloody quiet. He doesn't have a chance with her so he can take the other one uh…" He didn't know her name.

"Kelly," Simon said.

"Yeah, he can take Kelly, all she really needs is a couple of Bacardi Breezers and she's good to go." Nathan finished.

"Do the girls have a say in this?" Curtis asked, smirking at Nathan's stupidity.

"Yeah, what if I don't want to shag you, because to be honest I'm not to keen on the idea at this point," I said.

"A group of young people doing mindless shit all day, face it man it's gunna happen, it always does, it's biology, or physics, one of those, so do we have a deal?" Nathan spit in his palm and held it out for Curtis to shake.

"You really are an asshole, it's unbelievable!" I said, downing the rest of my pop before throwing the can at him before walking away. I walked past the pop machine and sat on the couch in the front room with Alisha, who was fondling a water bottle.

"So," I said, trying to start a conversation, "Did you see that limo again?"

"Yeah, I did actually," Alisha replied, "Its dead weird; I mean this isn't the ghetto or nothing but there usually aren't just limos driving around."

"Did you see anyone in it?"

"Nah, the windows were wicked dark but I reckon it's just some political dick head checking out the shit end of town or something," she said disinterestedly.

"Yeah you're probably right," I trailed off.

A few minutes late, Simon walked over and sat against the wall next to the couch Alisha was on. Then Nathan walked up the vending machine and beat it rigourously until he got his free drink.

Curtis came into the room carrying all of our buckets and Nathan followed, pushing himself in a wheelchair.

"You came to my school once and gave this big talk about athletics and all your and that," Alisha said to Curtis as he placed the buckets on the floor.

"So, I'm guessing you're not going to the Olympics," Nathan taunted.

"Leave him alone," I said, "It's not like anyone of would ever be able to do anything like that, now that we've all got criminal records."

"Yes, but I've been destined for failure since birth," Nathan said matter-of-factly, "Curtis here may not have been but now he's let everyone down, what'd you anyways?"

"I heard he was dealing crack," Alisha smirked.

"I wasn't dealing crack," Curtis said defensively.

"No, no the paper said it was steroids," Nathan replied.

"That stuff will shrivel your dick," Alisha said as she lay down on the couch.

"It wasn't steroids, I'm not a cheater, the paper is bullshit, I got caught with some cocaine," Curtis said, looking down at his feet, "I messed up one time."

"You let yourself down," Nathan teased, causing Alisha to giggle, "You let the kids down, you let your parents down."

"Shut the fuck up! All I ever did was train!" Curtis yelled as he tried to attack Nathan.

I got up and pushed them away from each other, "Shut up Nathan, seriously, we all let at least one person down by ending up in here, so just fucking put a lid on it, alright?" I said before going back to sit on the couch.

We all sat in silence and I slouched and began to pick at my nails out of awkward boredom, "Who did you let down?" Simon said quietly from the corner.

I looked up and they were all staring at me, "I don't know, a lot of people I guess," I paused and sat up, "I kind of defaced a _lot_ of public _and_ private property."

"Yeah, why'd you do that anyways?" Nathan asked.

I blatantly ignored Nathan's question and looked at Alisha, "What'd you get done for?" I asked with genuine curiousity.

Alisha sat up began to recount the night she was caught, I tuned most of it out because it was basically one of those silly, 'he said', 'she said' schoolgirl bullshit stories. I remained on the couch and watched as she imitated how she gave a breathalyzer test with her water bottle. In other words, she gave her water bottle a blowjob in front of three horny loser delinquents.

Needless to say, I was disgusted by the time she finished her story; well, I was actually somewhat jealous because I can guarantee all three of them were hot for her when she did that. On the other hand she is a drunken slag and I am not so whatever.

The second Alisha's story is over, the door slams open right next to me, and I screamed and jumped out of the way. I watch as Kelly came flying through the door and landed face first on the floor and then scrambled to her feet and looked the door.

"He's gunna kill us," she said in a panicked voice.

"What the fuck, you scared the shit out of me," I said, irritated that she had startled me, "What are you on about anyways? Who's going to kill us?" I asked.

"Yeah, nice entrance, you're very dramatic," Nathan started clapping.

"The probation worker's gone mental he just tried to attack me," Kelly panted in response, "Something really weird is happening, I'm hearing these voices in my head, it's like I can hear what people are thinking."

* * *

**By the way, the only thing I own is Eileen Carey**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long, I had exams but hopefully I'll be posting another chapter shortly so that should make up for it and thanks for all the great reviews, keep 'em coming! :) **

* * *

"Have you been sniffing glue?" Alisha asked in reference to Kelly's outburst as she came crashing into the room.

"Seriously! The storm, the lightning! I don't know, it's just done something to us," Kelly replied hurriedly.

"Okay fine, if you can read people's minds, what am I thinking?" I asked, somewhat curious to see if she could.

"You're thinking that I'm crazy," Kelly said correctly.

"Yeah, well I bet we're all thinking that at this point," Nathan scoffed.

"He _has_ got a point," I mused

"Kay, what do you mean the probation worker attacked you?" Curtis asked as he approached Kelly, Nathan and I.

"This does sound like a complete load of shit, you know," Alisha said.

"He's out there and he chased me!" Kelly shouted in frustration.

"Something strange has happened to me too," Simon said quietly but urgently.

"Did you pop your cherry?" Nathan asked, "We're all very happy for you," he smiled condescendingly.

"Shut up, you prick," I said to Nathan who just winked at me.

Simon ignored Nathan, "When we were in the locker room this morning, I was invisible, I turned invisible."

"So she knows what all of us are thinking and you can turn invisible, you two should team up and do some high profile serial-stalking," I rolled my eyes.

"That seem unlikely," Curtis said, chewing on a toothpick.

Yeah, did anyone witness this miraculous disappearance?" Nathan asked.

"No but you were all there," he replied defensively.

"I'm pretty sure we would have noticed if you just vanished into thin air," said Alisha.

"You didn't, I was standing right there and none of you could see me," Simon replied.

"Alright," Nathan said as he wheeled himself up in front of Simon, "Go on then, do it! Turn invisible.

Simon grunted for a minute but nothing happened, "Oh my God, he's disappeared," Nathan gushed.

Simon waved his hand in front of Nathan's face, "You really can't see me?"

"No," Nathan threw his empty pop can at Simon's head, "You're invisible!"

Alisha and I laughed, "You two are hilarious," Nathan said, "Really keep taking that medication."

Nathan started to wheel towards the door; Kelly jumped up and put her hands on the wheelchair arms, "Don't go out there! He will kill you!"

"She's telling the truth," Curtis panted.

"How the hell would you know?" I asked, starting to get irritated.

"All this," he took a deep breath, "it's already happened once, I opened the door, the probation worker, he killed you," he pointed at Kelly, "you were right there, you were dead, everything froze, you were all just standing there and then time went backwards."

"You've got to be kidding me," I said, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

"So now you can rewind time or something?" Alisha asked, gesturing with her water bottle.

"This just gets better by the second," Nathan said as he got up out of the wheelchair.

"Everything happened again, exactly the same, don't open that door!" Curtis shouted at Nathan who was reaching for the door handle.

Nathan ignored him and opened the door anyways; he didn't open it very far and I didn't see what was out there but he quickly slammed it shut again.

"He's right, the probation worker's gone mental," Nathan said in a panicked voice.

Before any of could react to what Nathan said, a shadow appearing on the other side of the door, banging and grunting. Nathan screamed and flinched away from the door and we all moved away from the door and stood staring as Tony pounded the door with his fists.

"Maybe he's on drugs," I suggested.

"Yeah crystal meth; that stuff makes you crazy, my friend Chloe did it once and nearly shagged her brother, and he's really ugly," Alisha said.

"The graffiti," Simon said.

"He wrote it," I finished.

"What did I say? I said there was a hidden meaning," Nathan paused, "Or not."

"Did anything happen to you?" Kelly asked me.

I shook my head and Alisha said, "We should call the police."

"We can't, he took our phones," said Simon.

"He stopped," Curtis said, directing all of our attention back to the, now completely still, door.

We all stood staring in silence, which was soon broken by Alisha, "You dick head, why'd you come back here? You should have gone for help."

"What do _you _know, bitch?" Kelly said angrily.

"Shut up you chav," Alisha replied.

"Call me a chav one more time and I'll kick you so hard in the cunt, you're mum will feel it," Kelly threatened and she stepped closer to Alisha.

"Her mum will feel it? How does that work?" Nathan asked curiously.

"He tried to kill me, I came to warn you lot and I could have left you," Kelly said in frustration, "I'm sick of every single one of you judging me, you can all fuck off!"

"Oi, I haven't been judging you, thanks for coming back for us okay?" I said; Kelly smiled half-heartedly and nodded.

"Well fuck this, I'm getting out of here," Alisha said as she made her way to the back door.

"Yeah come on, out the back door," Nathan called back as he followed her.

I was running next to Nathan and I suddenly slipped and Nathan grabbed my arm to pull me back up but he ended up falling as well. I looked down to see what we had slipped in; my hands were covered in sticky, red blood.

"Is that blood?" Kelly asked as she came around and saw Nathan and I sprawled on the ground.

I screamed and Nathan grabbed my arm and we tried to stand up in the gooey mess, "Ah fuck, Jesus Christ!" Nathan yelled as he looked at his hands.

I clambered as far from the blood as I could without leaving sight of the others and I stared at the blood on my hands and gagged a bit before having to run to the garbage can, where my blueberry muffin made a reappearance.

Nathan too was gagging, and shouting "Get it off me!" while rubbing his hands all over his jumpsuit. Everyone else just stared in shock at the puddle of blood on the floor in front of a row of locker.

I kneeled down next to the garbage can and put my head in my arms so I didn't have to look and I buried my nose in a clean section of my sleeve to filter the metallic stench of the blood.

I didn't hear anything for a bit until I heard the locker door open, followed by screaming, I didn't dare lift my head to see what they had found.

I cringed when I heard Simon say, "It's that boy Gary."

"Turn back time," Nathan said, presumably to Curtis, "Stop this from happening."

"I don't know how it works!" he replied defensively.

"Oh great! That's really useful!" said Nathan sarcastically.

"Come on, don't look at him," Curtis said to someone, "I've got to have sex with you right now, you're so beautiful."

I looked up to see Curtis holding Alisha by her wrists and everyone but Curtis looking disgusted and confused.

"Get off me you freak!" Alisha shrieked as she managed to push Curtis away.

"What?" Curtis asked in confusion as Alisha moved to slap him, Curtis grabbed her arm to stop her and once again started to try to shag her.

Alisha wrestled free once more and Curtis looked terrified again, "What's I do?"

"You tried to shag her," Kelly said.

Nathan said, "You were getting your chap out too."

"It's when you were touching her," Simon said; by this time, I had calmed down enough to sit up but I still could not stand.

Alisha looked at her hands in fear and then reached out and touched Simon's neck causing him to seize up and grunt before saying, "I want to rip your clothes off and piss on your tits."

At this Alisha screamed, "What is happening to me?" as she let go of Simon who collapsed on the floor.

"You sick bastard," Nathan said; Simon had barely regained his balance before the probation worker came smashing through the back door. I screamed and slide backwards across the floor even farther away from the action.

The rest of them scrambled around panicking until Kelly grabbed a paint can and whacked the probation worker in the back of the head. Everyone froze and stared at him, "Is he dead?" I asked from where I sat huddled on the floor; everyone looked over as if they'd forgotten I was even there.

"I'm no doctor but you see the way the back of his head is caved in like that?" Nathan said sarcastically even though he looked as though he might cry.

Just then Tony woke up and grabbed Kelly's leg, I jumped and stood up, Kelly started stomping on his skull with her other leg, all the blood spraying everywhere, I threw up once more before the ground came up to meet me and everything went black.

"Hey wake up," I heard someone say loudly; "We can't get rid of three dead bodies there are only two wheelchairs."

"She's not dead you fucking idiot, she passed out because of the blood, my friend Zoë is a total chicken shit when there's blood around, once she pissed herself," said a voice I now recognized as Alisha.

I opened my eyes and saw Alisha and Nathan staring at me with relief because I had woken up.

"Phew, we thought you'd kicked the bucket there Eileen," Nathan said.

"_We_ didn't think she was dead, _you_ did because _you_ are retarded," Alisha said to Nathan, "Okay, Nathan is gunna keep you company, I have to go check on the dead bodies," she smiled before getting up and walking away.

"So, you don't like blood then?" Nathan asked awkwardly.

"What happened?" I asked, shifting myself slowly so I was leaning against the wall.

"The chav stomp–"

"Kelly, not 'the chav'" I interrupted.

"Okay," Nathan rolled his eyes, "_Kelly_ stomped in the probation worker's head and we've decided to turn ourselves in to the police, as murderers."

"What?" I asked, my eyes widening in disbelief.

"You heard me."

"You better be fucking joking," I replied.

"Oh I'm most certainly not; girlie, you better get ready to be some big butch lezzer's bitch cause we're all goin' to the slammer," Nathan said as he stood up and held out his hand to help me up.

Just then Curtis walked in, "Come on guys, we have to do it now before anyone comes sniffing around."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Bury the –well you know," he answered before leaving.

I looked up at Nathan, "Why are you such a prick?" I questioned as we walked past the scene of the crime.

"Genetics," he said calmly.

We got the bodies there in complete silence all of us tense and scared, Nathan and Kelly tipped the wheelchairs and dumped the bodies in the hole we had all spent a good while digging, all of which was done in almost complete silence.

"I'm pretty sure this breaches the terms of my ASBO," Nathan said.

"We don't tell anyone about this yeah?" Kelly asked looking around at each of us, "About the storm or what it did to us or anything."

"Can we talk about this later, I'm kind of freakin' out and it would be nice to get this over with," I said wringing my hands and tapping my foot.

"I don't want anyone to know," Alisha said as she picked up her shovel and started throwing dirt over the deceased, "I cannot be a freak."

Curtis was quiet, "There's no goin' back now man, you can't tell, you're just as screwed as the rest of us," Nathan said, "You're black _and_ famous, you're probably _more_ screwed."

"Shouldn't even be here," Curtis said before he joined in on filling the hole.

"How did you do that? When Curtis and Simon touched you," I asked Alisha.

"I don't know," she replied in exasperation.

"Didn't you say you wanted to piss on her tits?" Nathan asked a bewildered Simon, "It's probably best to keep that sort of thing between you and your internet service provider."

"Leave him alone," I said, "He didn't even know he was saying it."

We were all silent for a minute until Nathan said, "Wait so you all have some kind of power, he can do something," he gestured towards Simon, "_He_ can do something and I can't; that's not right, I mean look at him, how does that make any sense?"

"Remember, I can't do anything either idiot," I said, wiping the sweat off my forehead with my sleeve.

"Maybe you can do something, you just haven't found out what it is yet," Simon suggested.

"Yeah," he started nodding, "What is I can't feel pain?"

I reached up and flicked him in the ear, "Did you feel that?"

"Stop hurting me!" Nathan said, holding his ear.

* * *

** The rest of ep 1 will be in the next chapter, man I never realized how much stuff happens in each episode, it's crazy!**  
**Anyways please R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally the rest of episode 1, and one more quick thing before you read, I just realized that some of you might think I'm making spelling mistakes by adding 'u' in words like colour/color, humour/humor, favourite/favorite, etc. but I'm Canadian so... yeah we spell some words differently :P thought I ought to say that so none of you think I'm crap at spelling. **

* * *

We quickly finished burying the bodies and once we did, we all walked back to the community centre so we could change and go home. I can't show up at home all filthy and covered in blood, if my parents came home even for a second, they would ground me for life in fear that I'd make them look bad. I decided I would take a shower at the community centre before heading home, it doesn't matter if I am late, they don't know when I'm supposed to be done anyways.

I waited until I thought everyone had left and then I crept out into the locker room, peeled off my filthy jumpsuit, and was left standing there in a t-shirt and underwear. I grabbed my clothes from my locker and hung my jumpsuit up; I walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel from the closet where they keep the jumpsuits. Thankfully, there was a soap dispenser in the shower already otherwise; I would have been screwed.

I undressed and stepped into the steamy, hot water, I was just rinsing out my hair when I heard a muffled shout, "Hey who's in there?"

My heart jumped and I immediately thought it might be the police come to arrest me, so I froze and waited.

"Hello, I can hear the shower going, I know you're in here," The voice said, slightly clearer this time as is they were getting closer.

"Whoever is in there, I have a weapon and I'll –I'll shoot you, yeah that's right I've got a gun, I'm a crazy motherfucker too, so you best be on your way!" I could hear the voice much better and I recognized it as Nathan.

"Nathan?" I called from behind the plastic shower curtain.

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" he asked.

"It's Eileen!"

"Why are you still here?"

"I thought that'd be obvious, I'm taking a shower, look I'm almost done just go away and I'll talk to you when I get out," I offered.

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen."

I peered out from behind the shower curtain hoping he had left so I could come out and get dressed, but sure enough he was leaning on the bathroom wall across from the shower.

"What the fuck? I told you to get out," I said irritably, "What if I'd come out naked?"

He shrugged, "I guess I would've gotten a free show."

"You're a pervert, seriously go away!"

"No, what if someone else is in here, what if the police come around looking for the stiffs?" He asked, I could tell he was genuinely worried.

"Okay fine, just go wait in the locker room until I'm dressed, I'll only be a second," he nodded and left.

I waited a moment before stepping out of the shower, I stood there drying myself with the scratchy white towel.

"What if some –" Nathan came walking back in and stopped dead when he saw me, his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Get the fuck out!" I screamed, trying to cover as much of myself as I could with the under-sized towel.

Nathan covered his eyes and dramatically wandered back out, touching the walls as he went.

I pulled my clothes on as quick as I could even though I hadn't completely dried myself; I walked back into the locker room, as I dried my dripping hair.

"You better not have seen anything," I said venomously as I walked past Nathan who was sitting on the bench and opened my locker.

"Nothing good, so it's no big deal," I shot him the stink eye and he winked at me.

"Anyways, what the hell are you doing here this late anyways?"

"I –uh, well, the thing is, I've been living here," he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his feet.

"Really? Why?" I asked as I combed out my hair with my fingers.

"I got kicked out, but I'm only telling you this 'cause I saw you in your birthday suit, so it's only fair that we each know something about each other," Nathan said.

"You don't know anything about me," I said as I rolled my jumpsuit into a ball and tucked it into my messenger bag.

"I know what you look like naked," he smiled.

"Such a pervert," I muttered under my breath as I put on my jacket.

"Look, just don't tell anyone okay?" He said.

"Alright I won't say a word," I promised, "As long as you don't mention –"

"The birthmark on your upper thigh?" Nathan asked.

I frowned at him, swung my back over my shoulder and walked out of the locker room; I hadn't gone more than a few steps before he caught up to me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Home."

"Come on, let's go for a drink? I'm buying," he pleaded.

"No, I'm tired and," I lowered my voice to barely a whisper, "I just saw the only dead bodies, I've ever seen in my life and I'm a little traumatized, okay?"

"I know, and that's why you should go out," he jumped in front of me, "Come on Eileen, Oh I swear what I mean," he sang.

"Stop," I put my hand on his arm, "Look you're really funny and any other day, I'd go out with you but I'm just not feeling it right now, sorry," I walked away before he could object once more.

"But I've seen you naked!" he called out after me but I could tell he had given up; for now at least.

After walking a few blocks, I guessed it was safe to call Mike for a ride; he showed up a few minutes after my call and I got in the car as quick as I could.

At home, I checked to see if my parents were around, of course they weren't, so when the coast was clear I snuck into the laundry room.

I put my jumpsuit and a ton of soap in the machine and set it to speed wash; usually one of the maids does the laundry but I doubt they would have let the blood stains on my jumpsuit go unnoticed.

Leaving my jumpsuit swirling in the washer I walked upstairs to my studio and immediately pulled out my sketchbook; I did not feel like drawing flowers today.

I started drawing the pool of blood dripping from the locker, I was just shading the last corner of the locker when I felt a something wet on my hand; blood. I stood and looked up and there was a dark burgundy splotch on the ceiling and it was dripping more and more with each passing second.

I turned towards the door to make sure it was shut and I saw a locker identical to the ones at the community centre, and in my drawing. I stifled a scream and grabbed my sketchbook off the desk it snagged on the corner of the desk and the drawing ripped. Immediately the dripping stopped and the burgundy blob faded away, I turned around just in time to see the locker disappearing.

Terrified, I collapsed on the floor, clutching the ripped paper in one hand and my sketchbook I the other. I sat there on the floor breathing heavily, and shaking, I was just traumatized, and I'm probably just hallucinating from the shock. I took a few relaxed, steady, deep breaths, walked back over to my desk, and sat down. I opened my sketchbook and decided to draw something more cheerful, something I really enjoyed drawing, the forest.

I drew the tall straight lines of an oak tree and the details of each leaf clinging to each branch. Some fallen rotting tree carcasses on the carpet of dead pine needles, I added in some more trees, couple of pines and I was done. I got up to stretch and when I looked out the window; trees exactly like the ones I had just drawn surrounded the house.

I yelped and ducked under my desk, where I had a small panic attack for a minute before deciding I should get up and make sure I wasn't hallucinating again

Okay, I had to be seeing things; I didn't live in a bloody forest, what the hell is going on?

I decided to try something, I picked up my sketchbook and ripped a small corner of the page; the forest instantly disappeared. My heart dropped into my stomach, wow, that was all I was thinking: wow.

"This must be my power," I said under my breath.

I decided to try one more time before deciding it officially, I drew and small bird and not a real species of bird, just a small bird and I coloured it purple to make sure that whatever showed up was really specific.

Sure enough as soon as I made my last pencil stroke, a small purple bird started flitting around the room flying into the window. I quickly ripped the corner of the page and it disappeared.

I got up and left the room right away, confident that dwelling on my new power would just mess with my head.

I didn't do any drawing after dinner, I just went to bed and read until I fell asleep with my face pressed onto the page.

The next morning we were addressed by our new probation worker Sally, she was pretty but plain and had straight brown hair and a straight pale face.

We stood in a line as she addressed us, "Gary and my colleague Tony have both been reported missing, their families are very worried about them, have you seen anything unusual, _anything_ at all?" she asked, her voice tinted with desperation.

All six of us stood there silently until Nathan raised his hand, "You saw something?" Sally asked.

I could tell the rest of us, me included were panicking that Nathan might be ratting us out.

"A few days ago," he started, "I go into the toilets, Tony and Gary were in there, they're butt-naked," Sally looked pissed, "Tony has Gary by his hair, like this," he mimed it, "and he's just doin' him, doggie style" Nathan said as he started to thrust his pelvis casually. "And Tony's like 'Oh, who's your daddy? I'm your daddy, I'm big daddy," Nathan continued to grunt and pantomime butt sex very graphically, finally "climaxing" by saying, "I'm daddy cool!"

Then in a completely astounding dead pan he said, "So I'm guessing they've run away to continue their illicit homosexual affair, and I ask you, in this world of intolerance and prejudice who are we? Who are_ we_ to condemn them?"

Sally just walked away with a hurt look on her face, leaving all of us staring at Nathan in disgust.

The six of us were standing on the roof taking a break and Nathan said after taking a drag on his cigarette, "Well, I think we got away with it."

"Do you actually believe that or are you just really dumb?" Curtis asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's just _really_ dumb," I offered.

"No, I actually believe that," Nathan said ignoring the insults, "Hey have you found out what your power is yet?" he asked me.

"Uh, I think I might have actually," I said, still not positive about it.

"Well, out with it, what can you do?" Nathan asked as everyone stared at me.

"I draw a lot right," I explained, "So last night I was all freaked out and shit and usually I just draw whatever is bothering me and I'm fine. I started drawing the blood and the locker where Gary was, then just as I finished the drawing, blood started dripping from my ceiling and a locker magically appeared in my fuckin' studio."

"So your power is what exactly?" Alisha asked.

"Well the first night after the storm I drew a flower and then I saw an identical one on my desk but I assumed it was a coincidence. After the locker thing, which was solved by me ripping the drawing, I drew a forest and then there was one outside my house, I ripped the drawing and I went away. Then I drew a purple bird, not even a real species and there was one flyin' around my studio, I ripped the page and it was gone."

"Whatever you draw becomes animated?" Simon asked

"I guess so," I shrugged.

"You could make yourself rich," Nathan said

I didn't say anything because I knew I would never need to bother using my power for money.

"I mean I was there right, I should have one of these bullshit powers too," Nathan said taking another drag.

"You can have mine," Kelly said, "You wanna know what people are thinking about you?"

"Not so much, no I want something good," he repleied, "Something from the A-list."

"Maybe you can fly," Simon mused.

"He's not going to be able to fly," Alisha said doubtfully.

"Yeah there's no way _he_ is going to get the coolest power," I said.

"But there's always someone who can fly, check it out," Nathan said as he climbed onto a chair. He leaped off the chair and when he landed seconds later he groaned, "Nope that's not it."

"So that's it, we're going to be like this forever?" Curtis worried.

"What if we're meant to be like superheroes?" Simon replied.

"You lot, superheroes, no offense but in what kind of fucked up world would that be allowed to happen," Nathan said skeptically.

"Watch your mouth fucker," I said to Nathan.

"I did not sign up for this shit," Alisha said.

"_Superheroes_ I love this guy, you _prick_," Nathan said to Simon.

"I wonder if it happened to anyone else?" I asked.

"Yeah what if there are loads of people like up all over town?" Kelly added

"No, that kind of thing only happens in America," said Nathan, "This will fade away, I'm telling you by this time next week it'll be back to the same old boring shit."

"Somehow I really, really doubt that," I said.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, two in one day aren't you guys spoiled :P well you better review now!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I woke up at the same time I always did and got dressed before heading to the community centre.

"What you're all special and I'm not?" Nathan asked rhetorically.

We were picking up trash that day so each of us carried a trash bag and a grabby stick to pick up the garbage.

"Oh you're special all right," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well I doubt it, you can think what you like but I have a super power and I just need to find out what it is!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe you're just super-retarded," Alisha said irritably.

"Ou, I like that one, suits him quite well doesn't it?" I said smirking as I picked up an empty beer can and shoved it haphazardly into the bag.

Nathan shot me a look before continuing, "Maybe I've got like a whole Spider-man vibe going on," he mused, "You know maybe I can climb stuff and do spider shit," he splayed his fingers out in front of him as though he were climbing.

"Yeah because that makes perfect sense," Curtis said sarcastically, "Why would _you_ be able to climb stuff?"

"I don't know, how is it that you can turn back time apparently?" Nathan taunted, "And weird kid," he clicked the garbage picker in Simon's ear, "Can turn invisible, it's not like this whole situation is backed up by a wank-load of logic."

"It actually does kind of make sense," I said quietly.

"What're you on about Red?" Nathan asked, using the nickname in reference to my hair colour.

"Well, I like to draw and paint, so my power has to do with that, and Alisha is very pretty and now everyone can't help but be attracted to her, Curtis regretted the past so much that now he can go back in time." I explained, "It actually makes perfect sense, each of our powers has something to do with our personalities."

"That's all well and good miss smartie pants, but riddle me this, why don't I have a power then," Nathan asked me in his usual cheery and sarcastic tone.

I paused and feigned confusion, "Oh I know," I snapped my fingers triumphantly, "You're useless in real life so you will continue to be useless in that you have no power."

Everyone laughed and Nathan looked put-out before he turned and started grabbing at me with his garbage picker, I tried to smack him with my garbage bag. I was shouting curse words at him and everyone else laughed as he chased me around making strange animal noises.

"What is that?" I heard Curtis say in shock, I stopped abruptly causing Nathan to smack into me.

We gingerly approached the dirty, pale body of a man, sprawled out on the pavement of the alley we were cleaning. Unfortunately his backside was facing us and it wasn't a pleasant view.

"Is he breathing?" Kelly asked to no one in particular.

Alisha walked closer and poked him with her garbage grabber, "Hey nude guy," she said through her laughter, "you're naked."

The man rolled over slowly, he was middle-aged with a salt and pepper beard, unfortunately that wasn't the only patch of hair made visible. He rolled over and we all saw his bits and pieces, all of us makes noises of disgust and turning away, except Simon who oddly enough took a picture with his mobile.

"You!" Nathan shouted, pointing at the man, recognition clear in his voice.

The man got up and ran away, despite Nathan calling after him, "Who the hell was that?" I laughed.

"He's my mum's," Nathan paused, "He lives with my mum."

"You're step-dad has got a massive cock," Alisha said matter-of-factly.

"Jesus! And he's not my step-dad alright?" he replied in disgust.

"That thing was like monster big," Alisha said to Kelly before turning to Nathan, "Your mum will hurt."

Kelly and I both laughed as Nathan plugged his ears and sang, "La la la Shut up!"

"Why's he naked?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, is your step-dad like some kind of pervert, or something?" I asked.

"Maybe he's just gay," Alisha suggested.

Curtis looked at her in confusion, "What he's cruising for rough trade, they love that shit," she said.

"Oh a little light homophobia, go for it then," Curtis said.

"He could be a rapist," Kelly said, "There's _loads_ of them, round here."

"Maybe he's a werewolf," Simon piped up.

"Twat!" Nathan pointed at Simon with his garbage stick.

"It's what happens in films, someone turns into a werewolf and kills someone, then they wake up somewhere naked, like a zoo." Simon defended his theory.

"He's not a werewolf, alright, this guy's such a pussy he needs my mum to open jars for him, I'm sure if he were a werewolf, he'd be able to open a jar of peanut butter for himself," Nathan gestured wildly.

"You never know, I mean that storm made some weird shit happen to us, maybe it fucked with your step-dad too," I suggested.

* * *

"Help them out, talk to the them, make sure everyone's having a good time," Sally told us as we stood before her. Behind her were senior citizens milling about the room, a record player spat out some golden oldies and everything smelled of poo and gravy.

We split up and walked throughout the room, I walked over to the snack table and munched on some chips in an attempt to avoid participating. Old people freaked me out, they were alright for drawing but other than that I was terrified. The fact that they've been alive for so much longer than me was really unsettling.

I stared out onto the lame dance floor, spots of light from the disco ball danced on the surface. My eyes landed on Nathan near the middle, dancing by himself and a vulgar and unorthodox manner. I laughed to myself before walking back into the kitchen, I figured helping prepare the snacks would be the most useful contribution I could make.

Alisha walked into the kitchen just as the kettle started to boil, she sat down on a folding chair across from where I stood.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sensing her foul mood.

"My power is complete shit," she snapped, then to my surprise she started crying.

I kneeled down next to her and patted her back, making sure I didn't touch her skin, "Hey it's okay," I said awkwardly.

"No it fucking isn't, I can't even dance with an old man without him wanting to shag me, it's nasty," she trailed off, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Look, I know this may not make you feel any better, but at least people wanted to have sex with you before you got your power, you're a beautiful, funny, smart girl and most men find that attractive in and of itself, no superpowers necessary."

She smiled, "Why are you being so nice?"

"Why not? I mean it's not like we can all go to therapy and talk about this shit, we're all each other's got."

"Thanks," she mumbled, "But you make it sound like you're not pretty or anything."

"Let's not go there," I said awkardly.

"Oh, please," she had stopped crying, "I've seen the way Nathan looks at you."

"Yeah, like I'm a vagina with legs, which I'm assuming is his outlook on most females," I joked and turned away so she couldn't my reddening cheeks.

Alisha laughed and we walked back out to the main room, just in time to see nathan harassing a beautiful blonde girl who probably cared more about volunteering than shagging.

"You see my point," I gestured towards him, "Anyways what about you and Curtis, I've seen him looking at you plenty of times," She didn't even blush in the slightest.

I managed to avoid any confrontation with the oldies and made it back to the locker room in one piece. I was rooting through my purse for a hair tie when Curtis said, "Someone knows," everyone stared at him, "They know we killed our probation worker."

He held up a plain white sheet of paper, the words, "I Know What You Did" were pasting on in different letters cut from magazines and that.

"Is this a wind up?" Kelly asked, "Was this you?" she singled out Nathan.

"If I was trying to wind you up, I think I'd be a little bit more creative than _I know what film you saw last summer_," he made a face of disgust.

"Seriously, this isn't a joke," I said irritably.

"If I wanted to freak you out, I would have dug up the body and stuck _that_ in your locker."

"If it wasn't him then who was it?" Simon asking from the locker he was lurking nearby.

"How do we know that they're talking about the probation worker?" I asked.

"Yeah, our criminal records aren't exactly squeaky clean, they could be talking about anything," Nathan added.

"It was in _your_ locker," Alisha stated.

"This was meant for _all_ of us," Curtis said desperately, "they're talking about the probation worker."

"Okay, let's just say you're right, if they actually knew anything they wouldn't be dicking around sticking notes on lockers, they would have gone to the police and we'd all be banged up in prison getting gang raped in the showers," Nathan pelvic thrusted furiously, before continuing his rant. "But this, this means that they have no evidence, no proof, nothing. Anyways, I'm guessing it's about some other, totally unrelated shit that you've done. So if we're all done freaking out here over nothing, there's somewhere I need to be," he patted Curtis' shoulder before sauntering out of the locker room.

I decided I ought to talk to Curtis, he seemed freaked out but Nathan, for once, had a very valid point.

"Hey," I said to Curtis casually after everyone had gone home except us, "I know you feel like you don't belong here," I continued when he didn't say anything, "like you're better than all this," I paused, "than us; but I just want you to know that you aren't the only one who royally fucked up."

"What do you mean?" He finally turned to look at me.

"You that limo Alisha mentioned a few days ago?" he nodded, "Well that was my parents' car."

"You've got to be fucking joking," he smirked.

"Nope, I'm dead serious, my mum's a news anchor and my dad is some big wig corporate lawyer down town, that paired with the loads of old money that's been floating through the generations, I'm worth millions."

"No fucking way," he said in shock.

"Yes way, I'm your typical rebellious, neglected, rich kid, who broke the law in a desperate cry for attention," I said with a twinge of shame in my voice.

"And I thought I was the only one above this all this ASBO bull shit," Curtis sighed.

"You're not, and neither am I, and you shouldn't act like you're better than them, because you aren't and neither am I," I lectured, "We all fucked up, more than once, and we all need to try and make up for it, maybe not morally but at least in the eyes of the law."

He nodded thoughtfully, "Why didn't you say anything about your mum and dad?"

I was taken aback by his question, "I just didn't want anyone to find out, because if they did, they'd either use me for my money, or judge me for being rich and ending up in a place like this, that's what everyone does. You better not fucking say anything, I only told you 'cause you looked so god damn freaked out about that note."

"I won't," he said quietly.

"And regrettable as it is, Nathan's probably right, if they had any real proof, they would have turned us in ages ago," I lightly patted his chest before swinging my bag over my shoulder and heading home.

* * *

**Please Review! I have chapter six ready to post but I want some reviews first please!**


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean 'holiday'?" I asked indignantly.

"I mean that your mother and I are going on vacation and because of your community service you can't come," My father said calmly.

The silvery gray hair around his temples shone in the yellow light of the lamp on his office desk. His natural hair colour was brown and my mum was a redhead, she died her hair and eyebrows blonde though, and covered all her freckles in a thick coat of make-up. She was still at work, so my dad was the one informing me on their travel plans.

"Well, where are you even going? Just in case I need to reach you," I asked feigning indifference.

"Not sure yet, maybe the chalet in Aspen, or the townhouse in Paris, whatever your mother decides," he didn't even look up from his computer.

"So I'm just going to stay here by myself then?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Look, Eileen, it's not like this is the first time your mother and I have gone on vacation without you," he finally looked at me, "You'll be fine, we have a staff of at least five people here at all times, I'm sure you'll survive."

"Whatever," I snapped before stalking off to my room and slamming the door.

It was impossible to fight with my parents, most parents would make their child come back and apologize for being slamming doors and sulking, especially if their child had an ASBO. Mine just ignored it and pretended it was just a phase or I was acting out for attention (most accurate possibility). In which case my mother, the biggest attention whore this side of the equator would insist that her and my father ignore my latest stunt as a way of not giving in to my "childish whims".

I sat in bed with my sketchbook in hand and contemplated drawing myself a new set of parents but I changed my mind. Instead I just pressed my pencil to the paper and waited for the images to come. First an eye, with long dark lashes then and perfectly shaped nose...

"Miss Carey you really ought to get up now, you're going to be late for your community service," I could hear Julie the maid's powerfully, gentle voice coaxing me out of a dream.

My sketchbook was under my face, my pencil lying on the floor next to my bed, I looked at the clock and jumped out of bed like a rocket.

I walked over to my dresser and brushed out my tangle of red hair, "Miss, if you don't mind me asking, who is this you've drawn?" I looked over at Julie who was staring down at where I had left my sketchbook.

"Let's see," I said as I walked over and picked it up, it was the vague outline of a masculine face, the only part of which that I had done over a few times were the eyes, but even without the details there, I could tell who it was.

"Is it a boy you know?" Julie asked looking over my shoulder.

"Yes, well, I mean no, I saw him in the park the other day," I lied, before setting my haphazard drawing of Nathan back on my bed.

I speed walked to the locker room and quickly got dressed in my young offender's daywear.

"That's ball sack! it's from a low angle, Jesus," I heard Nathan say defensively as I rounded the corner.

"Wait, where were you last night?" Kelly asked Nathan.

I approached Simon and gave him a friendly nod before Nathan came over to us and held out a cellphone.

"Look, cock, ball sack, a bit of anus," he pointed at the screen.

Simon was grinning and I had my eyebrows furrowed, "What's that?" Simon pointed at random corner.

"That's cock," he turned to face all of us, "This guy's living with me mum, we've got to do something."

"And why is that?" I asked, "From the looks of that picture she seems to be doing alright on her own," I smirked.

"Not funny," Nathan pointed at me.

"Well really what are we going to do?" Kelly asked.

"Can you get me gun?" Nathan asked Kelly hopefully.

"I ain't gettin' you a gun," Kelly replied.

"Come on, I'm sure you know someone, I just want a little one, nothing to flashy," he compromised.

I laughed and starting unstacking chairs along with Curtis, who was slightly preoccupied with staring at Alisha who was lounging on a stack of chairs nearby.

"There's no way, I'm getting a dickhead like you, a gun," she said condescendingly.

"You can get a gun off the internet," Simon said matter-of-factly.

"What if we just go 'round there tonight and talk to him we'll be mature and polite, yeah? Then we'll just tell him to fuck off," Nathan explained.

"What if he doesn't want to fuck off?" I asked.

"I don't know, we'll improvise, now who's with me?" he spread his arms wide.

No one spoke a word, we all just looked at each other and then back at Nathan, "It's like that is it? So much for being united by a horrific, life-changing, shared experience." We all just stared at him, "Last week, you know," he lowered his voice, "The situation?"

Still no one said anything, "We killed our probation worker!" Nathan shouted in frustration.

"Would you _please_ shut your massive gob!" I whispered as angrily as possible.

"God your such a dickhead," Kelly added. "That counts for nothing," Nathan said ignoring our insults. "I'll come with you," Simon's eyes were bulging, "You know, if you want someone to go with you, I'll come."

"I'm not being funny but me and you," Nathan pointed back and forth between himself and Simon, "Buddying up, kicking ass, I'm just _not_ feeling it but hey, lovely thought, cheers!" Simon wandered off wordlessly and we all went back to putting out the chairs, once we finished I moved to follow the girls to the change room when Nathan called out to me.

I turned around and made my way over to him, "Yeah?"

"Would you go with me to my mum's?" he asked, I could hear the desperation in his voice.

"I don't really think that's such a great idea, something like that is best done on your own," I tried not to sound to mean.

"Oh come- I mean, please Eileen, don't make me beg you!"

"Look, how about afterwards, if all goes well I'll draw you a picture to cheer you up?" I offered, "But not money," I said quickly predicting where his train of thought would run.

"Oh, forget it," he waved me off dismissively and sauntered off to the changing room.

* * *

Of course we were back with the oldies again the next day, but I brought my sketchbook today. It's kind of a bummer never being able to finish a sketch for fear of it coming to life, but at least it's better than dancing with some decrepit old man.

I had decided to draw this one man, he looked rather dignified, very clean, no drool or stooping posture. He had a large grey handlebar mustache, and wore a very smart vest and trouser combination. Thankfully he was far enough away that I could draw him without him noticing, I was just finished his torso and head when I stopped for fear of a twin sprouting up out of nowhere.

I looked up from my sketchbook to see Nathan looking my way from across the dance floor, I smiled and gave a little wave but he just scowled and turned away. Then some old lady tried to reach him and he just yelped and ran off.

"He fancies you, you know," a calm posh voice said from behind me. I turned to see the subject of the sketch on my lap looking down at me, I moved to cover up my drawing but he snatched it from my lap. I stuttered to find the words but he spoke first, "Very good, you should finish it," he sat down on the chair next to me.

"Thanks, uh sorry I never asked permission or anything," I said meekly.

"Oh nonsense I'm flattered and simply tickled pink to find someone in this sty has some artistic abilities. I'm cooped with all these cripples and lunatics everyday, it's nice to get out and meet new people. Well any people, as long as they don't shit themselves that it."

I laughed, "You like art then?"

"I used to be an artist," he said looking sadly across the room at nothing in particular.

"No one ever stops being an artist, you _are_ an artist" I smiled.

He looked at me and gave a half smile, "I can see why that boy admires you so much."

"Who, Nathan? No way, he made a mean face at me, and anyways he's been chasing after some pretty little blonde thing all week," I said, defeated by the fact that I cared.

"Yes, but it's you he'll come back to." "How can you know that you've only just met me?"

"I'm very old my dear, and I'm an artist," he smiled.

We sat there and chatted about art and our different styles and when we started, he told me about his family, I told him about mine. He said he'd always admired the courage of street artists; I said I'd always admired the patience of fine artists. We talked right up until it was time for him to go.

"It was wonderful talking with you," I said, as I stood up to shake his hand.

"The pleasure was all mine," he replied.

As he was walking away I tore a tiny rip in the drawing and scrawled my signature and the date on the bottom of my drawing before chasing after him.

"Here," I panted, "Something to remember me by," I handed him the paper.

He paused and pulled a small notepad out of his pocket, he opened it and ripped out a page, "Likewise darling," he handed me the sheet, then wandered off. I neatly folded the paper and slipped it into my locker, deciding not to open it until it could be fully appreciated. Nathan still hadn't come back but we all changed into our jumpsuits and wandered off with our trash bags and pickers. We were walking under a bridge just shooting the shit, when we saw Nathan propped up against a beam smoking away.

"What happened to you?" Curtis asked as we walked up.

"I will not be in a room where that song is playing, line in the sand my friend" he said referring to the crap music in the community centre.

"Some old woman was looking for you," Kelly told him, Nathan just stared off for a second and then Kelly's jaw dropped.

"What is it?" I asked Kelly.

"You shagged her?" she exclaimed. I shook my head in surprise, "Yeah man I gave her a right good seeing to," Nathan joked.

Kelly grimaced, "You didn't?" I asked in disbelief.

"You totally screwed her!" Alisha cooed.

"You nailed that old woman?" Curtis made disgusted sounds.

"Did you enjoy it?" Simon said with an eerie smile on his pasty face.

"Shut up freak!" Nathan shouted.

"I think he enjoyed it," Simon smirked.

"Is that like a fetish or something?" I asked with disgust.

"No! She didn't look like that, she was young and beautiful, do you remember that bird Ruth," we all nodded, "Well now she's that wrinkly old biddy, it was the storm, it made her young again!" Nathan explained.

"Did you?" Alisha mimed oral sex.

Nathan just looked at her with contempt and walked away, "Nathan I didn't mean to, it just came out!" Kelly called after him.

"Well I'm done with this shit," I said before wandering back to the community centre and making my way home.

* * *

The next day came and went as usual, until we were all getting ready to leave and Nathan told us about his step-dad turning into a dog, "I told there was other people hit by the storm and you didn't even believe me!" Kelly said while doing her make up.

"Yeah well I was wrong, there's a hurricane of weird shit out there," Nathan said as he walked up to my locker.

I didn't get a chance to push him away before he snatched the old man's drawing from my locker, which to be honest I had completely forgotten to take with me when I left yesterday. "Ou what's this a love note!" Nathan called as he unfolded the paper.

"Did you draw this?" Nathan asked.

"No," I replied curtly before yanking it from his fingers.

It was in pencil, kind of sketchy like mine, it was a bunch of me, some from different angles, different expressions, one of me leaning on the buffet table. "Those are really good," Kelly said over my shoulder.

"I didn't draw them," I replied folding the drawing and tucking it into my jean pocket.

"Well then who did? A secret admirer?" Nathan taunted.

"A man I met yesterday, he's an artist we chatted for ages, just after you left actually, he thinks you- " I stopped myself, "I mean, he caught me drawing him from across the room and I gave him the drawing before he left and he just handed me this, so I guess he had been drawing me too."

"That's fucking creepy," Nathan said.

"Don't be a twat okay, he was a really nice person, something, you would know nothing about." I replied before slamming my locker shut and storming off, halfway down the hall I realized I'd left my sweater in the locker. it was cold out and I still had to walk a bit so i figured I'd best go get it.

When I came in, everyone was crowded round Nathan's locker, someone had tacked up Tony's missing poster and written "I KNOW" across the bottom.


End file.
